Come Undone
by GreenPaw
Summary: Getting dumped is never fun, having it happen straight after sex is worse. Left to wallow in the wake of Luka's departure, Marinette is caught off guard when Adrien shows up. She admits Luka never brought her to orgasm and convinces Adrien he's the man for the job. (One Shot)


**_As requested by my readers, some erotica..._**

 _ **Caution: Gratuitous sex story for the hell of it. You've been warned, proceed if you dare. FYI... these are aged up adult characters.**_

Marinette spread her legs wider as Luka shed the last of his clothes and settled between her thighs. Today was the day, it was going to happen for sure, she was going to orgasm she inwardly told herself. The handful of times she'd had sex with Luka had been fun but lacklustre in the toe-curling department.

After rolling on a condom, Luka steadied himself with his arms either side of her shoulders and rocked his pelvis forward. His lips met hers as he slid his cock between her wet folds, probing his way inside her pussy with a rotation of his hips. Marinette clutched his ass, urging him deeper and he thrust into her with unexpected force. She bit her lip, apparently she wasn't as ready as she'd thought she'd been.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked as he noticed her flinch.

"Um, yeah, just give me a minute." She answered as she gyrated her hips in tight circles so her body would adjust to the invasion of his.

Luka stayed perfectly still with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she assured him as she stroked one hand along his right side. "You can start moving but take it slow."

"Sure," he said as he eased out and thrust shallowly in. Marinette lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, moving into a more comfortable position that opened her wider. Luka began nibbling her jaw and tongued his way down her neck as his thrusts became faster.

She was glad he wasn't looking at her. While her body was now taking his without resistance, she wasn't exactly into it. There had been very little foreplay in the lead up, hell he'd only played with her boobs and kissed her before laying her out on his bed. Yet Luka was the only lover she'd ever known. She had needed a distraction after finally giving up on her six-year crush on Adrien. While she'd never had any intention of using Luka, he'd kind of been her rebound guy even though she hadn't actually dated Adrien.

Marinette was brought back to reality as Luka's mouth enclosed over her right nipple. His tongue lapping at her taunt peak sending a fresh wave of heat to her pussy and the pumping of his cock was suddenly more intense. The build-up of an orgasm was coming, now she just had to hold onto that feeling so she could ride it out. Luka groaned loudly and he pulsed inside her before she could even get close to her own release. With his head buried against her breast she was thankful that he missed the disappointed look that flittered across her face.

As soon as he was done, he rolled off her to dispose of the condom and disappeared to the bathroom for a considerable amount of time. Reaching for the tissue box, Marinette cleaned up and wrapped herself in the sheet while she waited. When he finally returned he was fully clothed and wore a nervous expression. "Um, Marinette we need to talk."

"Okay," she said feeling unnerved as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"This," he said pointing between the two of them, "isn't working. I think it's time we called it quits."

"What?!" she snapped. "We just had sex and you're breaking up with me?"

Luka scratched the side of his head and grimaced. "I'm sorry, I was horny. But let's face it, we rarely talk any more. We only screw and it's not exactly earthshattering."

She picked up the pillow and hit him with it. "That's because you rush the foreplay, if there's any at all."

Raising his hands to shield himself, Luka backed away. "I thought you wanted it hard and fast. As I said we're not meant for each other. I've gotta go for a few hours. Stay here as long as you like." Then he ducked out the door and vanished.

Marinette flopped back on the mattress and sighed. While it hurt to be rejected, there was a sense of relief in the relationship ending. He was right, things weren't great between them. Still the tears trickled down her cheeks at it being over. She lost track of time as she stared blankly at the ceiling. It was only at the rattle of the lock that Marinette was startled out of her stupor, and of course the studio door opened.

"Luka?" called an all too familiar male voice. Shit, she'd forgotten that Adrien had a key to the place for jamming sessions.

"He's not here," she managed to splutter as Adrien stepped into the room, closing the door to stare at her with wide eyes. She didn't care that she had one long leg outside of the sheet or that her left nipple was on the verge of peeking out as well. She was too busy wallowing in her misery.

"Marinette, I-I didn't realise you w-were here." He stuttered as he rubbed at his nape and dropped his gaze to the floor.

A sense of satisfaction warmed her as she noticed Adrien was blushing, but it didn't conceal her sorrowful rasp. "Don't worry about it."

The note of sadness in her voice had him lifting his head. "Um, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

She decided to be blunt. "Luka broke up with me, straight after sex."

Adrien blanched. "Ouch… um, do you need a hug?"

She nodded and he crossed the room to sit on the bed. Marinette sat up, not considering the sheet as she wrapped her arms around him but she heard him audibly swallow as his arms settled on her bare back. Closing her eyes, Marinette breathed in the alluring scent that was Adrien and supressed her desire to sigh. Heck, his scent had her body reacting without even the brush of lips. She stiffened momentarily as Adrien's fingers began tracing soothing spirals on her back. As soon as she realised what he was doing she relaxed and sagged against him.

Maybe it was because the smell of sex was still in the air, but Marinette's eyes flew open as Adrien's fingers circled lower. As he reached the small of her back, she arched into him, knowing that her nipples were hard. Adrien's response was immediate, he sucked in a sharp breath and she knew he felt the press of her pebbled peaks through his shirt. His voice was coarse as he spoke. "Luka was an idiot."

"Yeah," she snorted with disgust. "Bastard. Not that he was any good in the sack. He had no clue about foreplay and he never gave me a single orgasm." It was far too much information but she didn't care.

The fingers on her skin stilled and Adrien sat back to look at her. "Not even once?" he said in astonishment.

She shook her head with a repulsed curl of her lip. "Nope. As soon as he got his rocks off he was done."

Adrien looked aghast, then his eyes dropped from hers and she was reminded that the sheet was in her lap and her pert breasts were on full display. That blush crept up his cheeks again but he seemed unable to break his stare. Boldness struck her, "Could you make me come, Adrien?"

Finally, those green eyes arrowed back to hers with a look of shock and she began to regret her words. "Um, I…" he started.

While he was obviously flustered his hands hadn't left her back. It was time to unleash her feminine wiles. Rising to her knees, Marinette let the sheet completely fall from her body and twisted her torso so her left nipple was in line with his mouth. Cupping Adrien's nape she urged him forward. "Taste me, Adrien."

He gave her a helpless glance before lunging headlong at her exposed skin to place his hot mouth against her. His tongue circled her aching nipple and she felt a renewed warmth between her thighs. Teeth teased and toyed with her, provoking a moan from deep in her throat. Adrien's hands strayed to her ass and squeezed, then he caressed her body as if his hands were mapping every contour and curve for later exploration. From collarbone to knee, his hands ventured and eventually she felt one hand slid deliciously down between the juncture of her thighs.

Fingers brushed against her mound in search of her wet cleft. Marinette gasped and jerked toward his hand as he found what he was looking for. His mouth sucked harder on her nipple as his fingers parted her folds and stroked her slippery centre. Marinette thrust her hips forward and sank down on his fingertips, urging them inside her. Adrien complied, slowly pushing in two long digits and pumped them slowly inside her.

Marinette's lips parted as she began to ride his hand, bucking her hips as Adrien's fingers worked her like a piston. He switched his mouth to her opposite breast and Marinette cried out at the sensation. Meanwhile he applied pressure to her clit as his fingers continued to perform magic and a delightful ache coiled in her belly. "Yes, yes, yes," she panted. Adrien released the seal of his mouth on her nipple and sat straight to lock eyes with her. The searing heat in his gaze ratcheted up her excitement and as he leaned forward to kiss her mouth she found the climax she'd been longing for. His teeth held onto her bottom lip as he drove his fingers harder inside her, turning her legs to jelly.

She stayed upright purely because of his arm around her waist. Adrien was kissing her frantically as he gave one final thrust of his fingers. She felt him run his wet digits against her inner thighs, coating them with her own juices. Then she heard him fumbling with his belt as he continued to kiss her as if she were as vital as air. He broke away briefly to shuck his shirt over his head and toss his jeans to the floor. "Did you use condoms with your previous partners?" he asked and he urged her to lie down with a look alone.

"Yes, always."

"Good, I've always used condoms too. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I want to fuck you until you scream and fill you with my cum."

Marinette's eyes widened at his blatant explanation, startled and aroused at the same time. Meanwhile, Adrien picked up her right heel and kissed the top of her foot then he proceeded to slowly lick and nibble his way to the base of her thigh. Once there his mouth hovered near her mound. "I'd go down on you, but the thought of Luka being there earlier has kind of put me off. Let me work on your other leg instead."

A nod was all Marinette managed as he gave equal attention to her opposite leg. All the while her body grew more desperate, aching to be filled as his mouth nuzzled close to her pussy. Then he lifted his face and began working on her belly in a combination of teeth, tongue and suction. His hands glided up her sides to find her breasts, squeezing and kneading them as his mouth wandered into the valley between them.

She was surprised when he sat up to straddle her chest, still holding onto her tits as he settled his cock between them. She eyed him with both excitement and shock as he pressed her breasts together and began sliding his dick between them. "Is that turning you on, Marinette? Because it's working for me."

Heck, the heated expression on his face was almost enough to make her come. Pair that with the determined look of concentration as he slowly thrust against her cleavage was making her feel like some sort of sex kitten. Adrien closed his eyes briefly as he stilled, his jaw clenched momentarily before he eased the pressure off her boobs and shuffled down her body to take her mouth with his.

That wicked tongue traced her lips and gently forced them apart so he could explore her mouth. All the while his hands continued to tease her nipples, making her writhe beneath him. He nipped her bottom lip, then nibbled his way along her jaw to suck on her neck. A helpless moan escaped her at the contact. The heat of his breath reached her ear, "Are you ready for me, Marinette? Do you yearn for me to take you, to thrust my dick into you over and over again until you're begging for your release?"

Her fingers tightening on his back, "Oh, yes. I need you inside me, Adrien."

One of his hands left her chest and she felt his finger slide against her cleft. She couldn't help but whimper. He practically purred, "You're dripping wet. Let me ease that ache for you, princess."

Adrien raised his body over hers, his mouth crashing down on her lips as he nudged open her thighs further. He pushed her knees up and out to hold them in place above the sides of her body. Then he sat up, bracketing her rear with his legs while locking eyes with her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet entrance. Adrien gave her a tantalising hint of what he wanted to do, teasing and only dipping the tip before backing off and doing it again. It was driving her crazy and she was growing wetter by the second.

Finally, he arched his hips, parting her folds and nudged his way in while gripping her knees. There was no fast thrusting but a slow grind of him pushing and probing, gradually filling her pussy with his length. There was no discomfort but pure bliss from the anticipation and ache of having him buried balls deep. And once he was they both groaned as they continued to stare ardently at each other. It was the hottest thing Marinette had ever experienced.

With his hands still on her upraised knees, Adrien drew back almost all the way out and pumped back in again. Marinette threw her head back and moaned. This made the model smile as he repeated the movement with slow calculated strokes. As her head thrashed against the pillows he increased his speed, pounding into her with a steady rhythm as he continued to watch her every expression.

Her hands began clawing the bed as her body climbed, and then he was urging her on with that sexy voice. "I want to hear you, Marinette. Let me know how good it feels."

She let out a throaty moan as she panted and he slotted his arms through her bent legs, driving her knees out to spread her wider as he continued to thrust. She moaned even louder with each stroke, then chanted his name as she felt her orgasm take her. "Fuck, yes, yes, yes. Adrien, oh my God."

He stilled and gritted his teeth as her body spasmed around his cock. When she began to recede from her climax he pulled out. "Time to change positions," he said as he rolled to his back and swung her over him. "Ride me, Marinette. Ride me fucking hard."

Swallowing, she crawled over him and got herself into position, lining up their bodies as he massaged her breasts. Reaching down, she caught the base of his erection and sank onto his throbbing cock, feeding it slowly into her pussy with a groan. Adrien echoed her response as he thumbed her nipples, sending zings of pleasure tingling through her. Then Marinette began to rock her pelvis as he pumped in and out of her, matching her pace.

This time it was Adrien who was vocal, grunting while a muscle in his jaw worked as they moved together. "Yes, Marinette, that's it. Oh, harder. Yes, yes." His right hand lifted to her nape, pulling her face down to kiss her feverishly. He bucked beneath her, desperate for his own release but determined to get her there first as his other hand moved to her clit.

When his fingers found her pussy, carnal bliss surged through her body, hurtling her over the edge. She tossed her head back, letting out the fervid scream he had promised her. Adrien's kisses were frantic as he growled against her throat and she felt his cock surge within her, a blooming warmth shot inside her and she realised he was filling her with his seed. The thought had a smaller orgasm chasing the first, as her pussy milked him for all he was worth. Adrien's lips parted from her to release a guttural cry in response. He continued to pump in her with desperate moans as if he wanted to empty every last drop from his balls.

Ragged breathing had their lips parting. Adrien rolled to his side, taking her with him as he collapsed over her. The warmth and weight of his body was most welcome and she held back a chuckle as he continued to arch his hips in shallow thrusts while he started to soften inside her. "I think you're done," she smirked.

He was panting heavily as he pushed up on his elbow. "I am, but I wanted to make sure you're satisfied. I got you there, didn't I?"

Adorating shone from Marinette's eyes as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "More than once. But I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Adrien chuckled as he dropped a kiss on the end of her nose. "I think that can be arranged. But how about I take you out for dinner first?"

"That sounds wonderful. You're not worried it's too soon?" she asked, referring to her breakup.

The blonde shook his head. "Given that my mind's blown from that unexpected escapade, I'm not about to let something like this slip between my fingers. Unlike Luka, I'm not an idiot when it comes to you."

"Are you sure about that?" she teased as she arched up to press her breasts to his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure." He growled and gave her a feisty look in return. "But you know what, how about we get dressed and hit my place for round two. We can do dinner after."

With a giggle, Marinette stroked her fingers through his hair and grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me, you insatiable beast."

* * *

 **There we go, a completed erotic one shot. What did you think? Please let me know in the review box below.**

 **All support is appreciated. Thanks fore reading!**


End file.
